Harry Potter: A New Hope Episode IV
by HyperCaz
Summary: Imagine Star Wars made instead with Harry Potter characters? This is it! Plagued by Voldemort and "The Shadow", the Order of the Phoenix has more than enough on their hands. DISCONTINUED
1. Dramatis Personae

Disclaimer: In case you are wondering, Harry Potter and Star Wars do NOT belong to me.  
  
The plot is basically Special Edition Star Wars (The original trilogy), just with Harry Potter characters.  
  
~~~  
  
Dramatis Personae (i.e. Who is who)  
  
~~~  
  
THE GOOD GUYS (Order of the Phoenix)  
  
Harry Potter - Luke Skywalker  
  
Ron Weasley - Han Solo  
  
Hermione Granger - Princess Leia  
  
Rebeus Hagrid - Chewbacca  
  
Albus Dumbledore - Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Dobby - C-3PO  
  
Hedwig - RD-D2  
  
Cedric Diggory - Biggs Darklighter  
  
Cornelius Fudge - General Dadonna  
  
Seamus Finnigan - Wedge Antilles  
  
Dean Thomas - "Hobbie"  
  
Percy Weasley - Scan/Equipment Room Guy  
  
Members of the OoP - X-Wing/Y-Wing Pilots  
  
~~~  
  
THE INBETWEEN GUYS  
  
Serverus Snape - Boba Fett  
  
Crabbe - Punda Buba  
  
Goyle - Dr. Evazan  
  
Petunia Dursley - Aunt Beru  
  
Vernon Dursley - Uncle Owen  
  
Goblins - Jawas  
  
Country Raiders - Tusken Raiders  
  
~~~  
  
THE BAD GUYS (Dark Side!!!)  
  
Voldemort - the Emperor  
  
"The Shadow" - Darth Vader  
  
MacNair - Grand Moff Tarkin  
  
Peter Pettigrew - Greedo  
  
Lucius Malfoy - Jabba the Hutt  
  
Death Eaters - Stormtroopers/Tie-Fighter Pilots  
  
~~~  
  
AS THEMSELVES OR WITHOUT SUBSTITUTE  
  
Dudley Dursley - As himself 


	2. Part One, Blockade Runner

Disclaimer: Owning nothing so far! Nope, not Harry Potter OR Star Wars!  
  
~~~  
  
A short time ago, in a world which might be our own.  
  
~~~  
  
HARRY POTTER - A NEW HOPE  
  
EPISODE IV  
  
It is a period of magic and non-magic war. The Order  
  
of the Phoenix (OoP) envoys, striking from a  
  
hidden base, have won their first victory against  
  
the evil Dark Side led by Lord Voldemort.  
  
~~~  
  
During the battle, OoP spies managed to obtain  
  
bleprints to the Dark Side's secret weapon, The  
  
Devastator, an armoured floating fortress  
  
with enough magic to destroy an entire city.  
  
~~~  
  
Pursued by the Dark Side's sinister Death  
  
Eaters, Commander Hermione Granger  
  
races home on the Hogwart's Express,  
  
custodian of the obtained blueprints that can  
  
save her people (Muggles included) and  
  
restore freedom to the world.  
  
~~~  
  
Part One - (Blockade Runner)  
  
~~~  
  
The Hogwarts Express clackered along noisily across the countryside, driven with great haste and care at the same time. Walking along the corridor of it were two odd figures. One was a house-elf, the other an owl. The former was Dobby, the latter called Hedwig. Not many people understood the owl but Dobby, who was fluent in over twenty different magical languages (including Owl Speech) could understand him well.  
  
"Did Hedwig hear that? Orders' has shut down the engine," Dobby squeaked to the bird anxiously as an explosion rocked the train. This one sounded close - too close - and probably had nearly hit the train.  
  
Hedwig chittered to herself, aware of the situation and told her companion this. Dobby ignored her, continuing in a worried tone,  
  
"There'll be no escape for Commander this time."  
  
Fluttering her white wings irratbly, she took off from his shoulder and begin flying around overhead. The explosions had grown to such extremity that no one could hear anyone else. Dark, hooded people were crowding around one of the carriage hatches outside, fresh explosions illuminating.  
  
"Does Hedwig suppose Dobby better move down a bit?"  
  
Dobby immediately spun on his heel and went the other way, adjusting his tea cosy. Resigned to her fate, the owl followed with a gentle beating of her wings. The next explosion threw the house-elf off his feet and into a door. Sweeping through the corridor were members of the OoP,wands at the ready and cloaks drawn over their heads. The bright gold attire blinded the pair for a moment - then the wizards and witches were gone.  
  
Hedwig voiced her affirmative to moving, but Dobby, having only half-heard her, followed at a dazed pace, trying to find his companion. Back down the corridor, the Order of the Phoenix members who had been aboard had stationed themselves evenly apart. A few muttered thanks and goodbyes were heard then suddenly -  
  
The door burst off its hinges and disintegrated. In came a dozen spells and many, many more Death Eaters to match the awaiting OoPs. The harsh geen light emitted from both sides blinded each person, but didn't stop the retreat made by the opposition. As the fight continued down the corridor, the fearsome "Shadow" hoisted himself up into the carriage.  
  
He was tallish and dressed in dark drapes. He might have looked like a very large Death Eater, had it not been for the black nightmarish helmet balanced carefully on his head. His breaths came shallow and menacingly as he swirled his cloak behind him. "The Shadow", as he was known, was Voldemort's right-hand man and knew every curse in existance.  
  
Perhaps he had been different a long time ago, but now he demanded respect from the Death Eaters nearest him. They twitched as they stood against the walls and watched him pass, expelling sighs of relief when he had done so. "The Shadow" was feared for his wandless magic.  
  
~~~  
  
Dobby wouldn't admit to himself he was lost. He couldn't find Hedwig anywhere and was beginning to get a little nervous. He muttered continuously about Hedwig under his breath before calling out,  
  
"Hedwig! Dobby wonders where Hedwig is!"  
  
Dobby had reached the door leading to another carriage now. Peeking around the corner nervously, his eyes widened when he saw Hedwig holding out a leg for a slight woman to tie a message on. She petted the owl gently, shot a nervy look around her, then ran into the next carriage. Frowning slightly, the house-elf twoddled around the corner.  
  
"They sends us to slave labour!" Dobby told his friend quickly, "Or sliced ups for dinner!"  
  
Hedwig told him something rude, but even it was tinged with worry.  
  
~~~  
  
"The Shadow" held a man around the throat in one fist, but had turned to one of his advisors for a report. Needless to say, he was furious when the hooded advisor told him in a hurried voice,  
  
"Nothing, your Lordship. The retrieval system has been wiped of anything."  
  
The dark shadow of a man nodded slightly then turned to the struggling train driver in his grasp, letting an uncomfortable silence follow. He released his hold just slightly and growled at the already shaking OoP member,  
  
"Where are the blueprints? What have you done with them!"  
  
"We - didn't - get anything," The dangling driver wheezed, unable to breath much, "This is. . .a. . .civilian - aid - trip. . .We're on a peaceful - mission. . .to. . .supply rations - "  
  
"If this is an aid mission, bearing New Ministry markings, where is your Commander?" "The Shadow"'s voice had dropped again to a growl.  
  
But the man was already dead. Dropping him and carelessly stepping over in a great stride, the right-hand man scanned the corridor further down to see Death Eaters gliding along the corridors looking for survivors. He let his voice carry to all those around him,  
  
"Tear this train apart if you have to - I want those blueprints. As for their survivors, I want them alive!"  
  
Muttering quick affirmatives, the Death Eaters scurried away from his presence, grateful that no one had been punished for this mistake. Yet.  
  
~~~  
  
Hedwig attempted to open the lavatory door with her beak, ignoring her baleful friend who moaned and wailed every so often. It took a while for Dobby to realise what the owl was doing,  
  
"Hedwig is not permitted in there! It's restricted to Humans only - Hedwig could be in trouble!"  
  
*What trouble?* Hedwig wanted to know, frustrated, *There's no one left.*  
  
Finding no suitable remark to this, the house-elf only watched as the bird flew in. The wand blast off to the side decided for Dobby only seconds later. He threw himself into the cramped lavatory room and shut the door, sliding the lock in place. Hedwig was already perched on the small window, waiting patiently it seemed. Seeing her friend there, she launched herself out the window.  
  
"Dobby is going to regret this," The house-elf said mournfully before jumping out after her.  
  
~~~  
  
"There's goes some more. Should we kill them?"  
  
"Nah," The other Death Eater watched the owl and the house-elf sneak away, "They're too low to even think of taking the blueprints."  
  
The two watching men soon fell into silence, not knowing how much of a mistake they had made. Instead, the looked out at the barren countryside.  
  
~~~  
  
A young woman crept along the corridors, her wand held loosely at her side. Hearing noise, she darted into the next carriage and spun around, ready to face her pursuers. Somewhere in her delicate mind, she knew there was no way out. Even so, she would not go without a fight.  
  
The Death Eaters who were approaching, had their instructions, but their leader reminded them yet again,  
  
"Here she is - set for stun."  
  
He would never say another word as he opened the connecting doors, catching the blast full on in his chest. The female Commander had no time to celebrate as the others poured into the carriage. They shouted as one the spell they'd been told to do.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
She pitched onto her face and lay quite still, unable of conscious thought. One knelt by her and gave a quick check, announcing with some relief (born of anxiety not to be the next one to die at Voldemort's hands for failure),  
  
"She'll be alright. Report to "The Shadow"."  
  
~~~  
  
Dobby peered out at the train wreckage mesmerised by the flames. Hedwig pecked him on the shoulder, twitering calmly. The house-elf asked, a little concerned about the owl's choice,  
  
"Is Hedwig sure about this?"  
  
~~~  
  
End Part One - (Blockade Runner)  
  
Next chapter will be the introductory of Harry Potter and his meeting with the duo.  
  
Reviews welcome! If flammers, explain why. :)  
  
May your wands be with you! 


	3. Part Two, The Desert

Disclaimer: As I said, Harry Potter and Star Wars don't belong to me. Anyways, I forgot "The Shadow" kind of does, except his real name doesn't belong to me so go figure.  
  
AN: The Ministry of Magic is just like the Imperial Senate. Controlled by the bad guys. . .BTW, "The Shadow" can choke people. Cool, huh?  
  
~~~  
  
Part Two - (The Desert A)  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger did not struggle against the ropes twisted sharply around her wrists. She knew it would be pointless anyway. Even *if* she managed to slip out of the ropes, she would have several Death Eaters (who surrounded her in an escort) bellowing who knows what into her face. Once or twice she slowed her pace stubbornly, but a jab from a trigger happy someone's wand would push her forward a few paces, much faster than she intended. If only she could see past their hoods, to see if any bestowed any kind of emotion which she could exploit.  
  
The carriage corridor opened up into the buffet room where "The Shadow" stood taller than everyone else, made more menacing by his raspy breath. No one really knew how he had come to be this way, but some people suggested a nasty tickling charm gone awry. He didn't move or speak as the escort entered, just kept his eyes on the captive.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth as the Death Eaters fell away,  
  
"The Shadow. I should have guessed. Only you would be so brave and stupid to do something like this. Well, the Ministry of Magicwill not sit still for this. When they hear you have attacked a peaceful ration carrying train. . ."  
  
"Commander Granger," "The Shadow" growled dangerously, "Don't play games with me. You aren't only any aiding mission this time. You departed a restricted station, ignoring the orders to halt. I know that the blue prints were owled by spies in London. I want that data."  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes,  
  
"I don't know what you're rambling on about. I'm a member of the Ministry of Magic on an aiding mission to Hogwarts."  
  
"You are part of the Order of the Phoenix and a traitor," Bit out the tall menace, "Take her away!"  
  
Behind his mask, a high ranking Death Eater regarded Granger cynically,  
  
"She'll die before she gives you any information."  
  
"The Shadow" rumbled,  
  
"Leave that to me. Send out a distress signal, inform those at Hogwarts that the commander's transportation ran into a problem with Goblins and that there were no survivors. And Avery. . .find me those blueprints!"  
  
~~~  
  
The "Desert"  
  
~~~  
  
"Dobby seems to be made to suffer," The house-elf said gloomily as he and Hedwig made slow progress across a barren countryside experiancing drought, "Dobby lives a rotten life. Dobby needs to rest before Dobby's feet fall off."  
  
Hedwig chittered in an off hand way and turned ninety degrees abruptly, urgently clattering with her beak. Dobby looked at the bird suspiciously,  
  
"Hey does Hedwig think she's going? Dobby is not going that way. It's too hilly and full of hunters." He paused for a moment at the owl's insistent pecking, "What makes Hedwig think there are settlements that way?"  
  
The snowy bird chriped in agitation and soared into the air. Dobby, rapidly becoming only a speck, cursed and yelled,  
  
"Hedwig go her way! Hedwig will be shot in a day, the rabi infected apothecary! Don't let Dobby catch Hedwig following him, chirping for help - because Dobby won't give it!"  
  
His shrill cries faded into the wind, leaving the house-elf very much alone in the middle of unforgiving country stretching as far as the eye could see. Grumpily, he stromed down the route he had been taking and kept muttering under his breath about pets being annoying "turd-droppers" with nothing better to do than act on that phrase. Dobby noticed with some increasing panic that the sun was sinking slowly and lazily, the sky darkening with each leap down the ladder of day light.  
  
He was sure he'd been going for hours when he stopped at a rock on the grassy plateau and shot a cross look over at the sweeping hills. The hills rose teasingly, hiding any dangers and the low flying Hedwig. Dobby burst out savagely,  
  
"Turd-dropping bird! This is all Hedwig's fault. Hedwig tricked Dobby into going this way, but Hedwig will do no better."  
  
Trying to cheer himself up, Dobby tried counting rocks but was soon bored. With no sign of help in sight, he may as well just lie, baking in the sun, waiting to die. . .Suddenly, a glint uponthe horizon brought his ugly head up,his huge eyes widening. He wasn't sure what it was, but it looked safe if not friendly. Shoving aside the feeling of foreboding he got, the house- elf ran forward, waving his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Hedwig glided free and low over the hills, dipping gracefully as she searched for a place of solace for the night. Her flight was peaceful and without event as she tried to assess her hidden mission. Of course, that natty house-elf with dire wishes to be freed would never understand. Pathetic. The owl hated to admit to herself that without Dobby constantly hovering around, she felt kind of lonely.  
  
A rustling in the trees that appeared ahead alerted her to a sense of paranoia. Cautiously, she peeked down into them before flying on her way. She kept her eyes on the horizon after that, not noticing the small figures amongst the occasional trees. Hedwig swooped lower and lower in her security and started chittering to herself. Thus she didn't notice the rope net until she'd flown right into it and gotten tangled up. The owl passed out from the effort of trying to escape moments later.  
  
Chortling, the figures emerged from the dark effortlessly. They were Goblins, muttering amongst themselves, giggling about their new haul of stuff to trade onto the nearby farmers. One hacked down the net and began swinging it jovially until another snatched it off him and gloatingly paraded away with it. Ugly stout things they Goblins were, full of malice and quite willing to bite. The only thing that made them cower in their cow skin boots were the Country Raiders.  
  
Still jabbering and fighting, the Goblins took their catch to the nearby waiting tanks. (AN: So shoot me, I couldn't think of a better Sand Crawler). They tore the netting off and tossed the bird into one through a turret before dividing up into their respective tanks. None too gently, the machines shuddered into life and began chugging in a group across the hilly terrain.  
  
A jolt brought a grumbling Dobby awake who was holed up in a corner with assortments of other creatures, most of which were animals fit to be pets. However, he spied a very familiar bird nearby and gushed out,  
  
"Hedwig - it's Hedwig, it's Hedwig!"  
  
The house-elf bounded over and threw his thin arms around the owl who wriggled free, making a stinging remark through all her squawks. But at that moment, Dobby didn't particularly care. All that mattered was that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
AN: Awww, how cute.  
  
~~~  
  
The Armoured Floating Fortress  
  
~~~  
  
The oak table sagged heavily on its pressured wooden supports. It was dirty and cast under a murky light, piles of parchment and empty bottles of ink littering its face. The stone walls, floors and ceiling were cold to touch and made the conference room freezing. But neither of the high ranking Death Eaters seemed to care as they waited patiently for an arrival by discussing matters.  
  
"I tell you, he's gone too far this time," One muttered angrily, "The Dark Lord should bring him into line - "The Shadow" will be the undoing of us all. Until his fortress is fully equipped, we remain vulnerable while *he* gallants about the country looking for blue prints he himself lost."  
  
Another pressed his hands together tiredly,  
  
"Some of you don't realise how organized the Order of the Phoenix is. Their transport is excellent, their drivers better. They're more dangerous thanyou realize."  
  
An older Death Eater, one with a severe mono brow sneered,  
  
"Dangerous to your group, but NOT to this fortress."  
  
"I cannot agree," Shot back the previous, "Within the Ministry of Magic, the Order will continue to increase their support as long. . ."  
  
The door swung open and bange dagainst the wall, drifting only a little inwards on the rebound, cutting off the conversation. All heads turned respectively, but all remained in their seats or corners. Two imposing figures of different stature stood amid the doorway, looking down at each minion. One of these was Commander MacNair, cruel, slightly on the old side and known for his winning strategies and quick decisions. He seemed nothing this time, compared to "The Shadow" who merely inclined his head at the suddenly tense room.  
  
MacNair carelessly positioned himself at the head of the elongated table,  
  
"The Ministry of Magic will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that Lord Voldemort has dissovled that system of weak fools. The last remnants of the previous wizarding world have been swept away."  
  
"And what of the existing Order of the Phoenix?" Demanded a Death Eater, unconvinced.  
  
MacNair waved a hand dismissively,  
  
"The blue prints, an unavoidable mistake. It is immaterial. Any attack made against this fortress by the Order would be a suicidal gesture, stupid and pointless regardless of their spies and blue prints. This frortess has become the most powerful weapon in the world, leaving most nuclear bombs to shame."  
  
A gloved hand rested on the table and moved a stack of parchment without going anywhere near. "The Shadow"'s voice had dropped far below its usual grate,  
  
"Don't become too proud of something as small as this. The ability to destroy a cityis still insignificant when set against wandless magic. A simple Disarming Spell might well have more use."  
  
"Basic magic," Sneered a young Death Eater, "Don't try to frighten us with your wandless crap. Your sad devotion to things so small has not helped you find those blue prints or gifted you with the insight to find the Order's hidden base. Why, it's a shame fit to. . ."  
  
Suddenly, his voice dropped off in a gurgle and his eyes bugged helplessly. Slowly his face began to turn blue, blotching around his face. He clawed at his own throat, trying to fight an invisible foe.  
  
"I find," "The Shadow" ventured tonelessly, "Your lack of faith disturbing."  
  
AN: Couldn't help myself! Go that line!  
  
MacNair cleared his throat impatiently,  
  
"Enough of this bickering. It is pointless. "The Shadow" will provide us with the location of the Order headquarters by the time this fortress is fully equipped. That known, we will proceed to crush this pathetic attempt with one swift stroke."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
AN: Hehe  
  
"The Shadow" wriggled his fingers idly and the victim drew in a lungful of air, coughing down on to the table. The Death Eaters muttered amongst themselves, doubt and resentment dripping off their voices. MacNair ignored them, only nodded at "The Shadow" who swept out of the room. . .  
  
Yay! End Part Two! What did you think? Hehe. . .I'll keep some of the better quotes in. Might have problems about the famous one. . .  
  
May your wands be with you! 


	4. Part Three, The Farm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter. The name The Shadow belongs to me, but not his real name. If you knew the plot, you'd know who it was.  
  
AN: Don't flame me for Uncle Vernon buying home servants in the form of magical creatures. . .how else were Hedwig and Dobby going to get to the farm?  
  
~~~  
  
Part Three - (The Farm)  
  
~~~  
  
The inside of the tank was not pleasant, the atmosphere builts up by sloppy repair work, too many creatures crammed into a small space and, of course, the beastly Goblins. Dobby nervously peeked at them from the corner of his eyes, trying to keep Hewig talking to him. The owl, far from being relieved to see him again, seemed far more content to have a nap.  
  
"Hedwig is stupid," Dobby muttered, hoping to goad the owl, but no remark was chittered.  
  
Another violent jolt trembled through the assembled creatures, throwing some against the inside of the tank roughly. Dobby braced himself against the edge and noted with annoyance that his companion had no trouble at all. He began wondering what sort of doom awaited them - torture? The worst, he supposed, was being used as labour. Dobby hated cleaning and cooking.  
  
Suddenly, the tank shuddered to a halt with a grinding wrench. Dobby was lucky not to get thrown to the other interior wall, but was among few. He grumpily prodded Hedwig,  
  
"Hedwig, wake up, wake up! Goblins stopped some place."  
  
The owl opened one eye and hooted, annoyed. Most of the creatures did not stir, but shone their eyes briefly for a moment on the opening hatch. Dobby sighed gustily, muttering just two words.  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
Hedwig retorted that she was trying to get some sleep and suggested that the house-elf, putting it politely, to shut up or go away. Two Goblins leapt nimbly inside and started prodding the tired creatures up the makeshift ladder. Dobby squeaked nervously and flattened himself against the wall, as if this could hide him. Hedwig merely hooted, flying as far out as she could and willingly let the Goblins tie her down.  
  
Dobby was stock still, but a gestured pickaxe in his direction changed his mind instantly. Outside, there was only rolling green hills of the country with various straggling fences here and there. Low buildings, half built into the ground, made up what looked a decidedly comfy house.  
  
"This might not be so bad," Dobby ventured bravely to Hedwig who, if possible, rolled her eyes. The house-elf fell silent as a Goblin scurried past, waving his pickaxe at a tawny owl who seemed on the verge of breaking loose.  
  
Dobby found looking at the numerous creatures was certainly more interesting than wondering what his fate was. He didn't notice the approaching humans until Hedwig nibbled rudely on his ankle. The first man's description could be summed up as "large, beefy and purple". His pencil thin moustache twitched, the man obviously carrying with him contempt for other species.  
  
Proportionately dwarfed by this man was a thin boy slouching along behind. He had jet black hair and seemed interested by the Goblins, not disgusted as the larger man was. When he tried to ask the other something curiously, he was battered away with a massive hand. The huge man went to the Goblins and almost bowled over the boy in his shadow.  
  
The boy was indifferent, standing off to the side and sneaking looks along the lines of creatures. It was clear he'd never seen anything of the sort in his entire life. Dobby eyed him with an equal amount of curiousity, wondering if he'd seen him before.  
  
"Boy! Get back here, Harry!" A voice called.  
  
Harry sighed and turned away, slouching off to the nearest hovel. He peered in to see a woman with a horse face wielding a spatchel in her hand. She squinted at him suspiciously,  
  
"Tell Vernon that if he buys some creature than can translate, make sure it actually speaks Goblin."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said resignedly, turning on his heel and marching off to his uncle.  
  
His emerald eyes scanned the creatures again with curiosity and as the wind blew his fringe up, a lightning bolt scar was shown briefly. He made his way over to Vernon who had reached Dobby, looking pathetic in brightly coloured socks and several tea cosies. The house-elf looked terrified, but secretly wanted to go rather than stay with the beastly Goblins and their pickaxes.  
  
"Are you," The large man grunted, "Well learned in menial tasks?"  
  
Dobby babbled quickly,  
  
"Of course Dobby is! It's what Dobby gets bought for! Dobby is very good at - "  
  
"I don't need ma-mag-creatures," The farmer spat.  
  
"Dobby doesn't blame you, sir," The house-elf agreed hastily, "But Dobby is hard working and at your service!"  
  
Vernon Dursley looked pained, as if someone was prodding him in the side. He said at last,  
  
"I need a servant who can successfully operate farming machinary."  
  
"Farming machinary!" Dobby twittered, pleased, "Then master is in luck, sir!"  
  
The beefy man considered this and paused briefly as Harry muttered something into his ear, too looking pained. His uncle nodded and turned back to the hopeful house-elf again,  
  
"Do you speak Goblin?"  
  
The house-elf positively beamed,  
  
"Of course, sir! Dobby speaks Goblin as fluent as - "  
  
Uncle Vernon waved a hand at Dobby, knocking him on the side of the head clearly asking that the creature shut up. Dobby complied, pleased to see the money being traded over.  
  
"This one, too," Vernon grumbled, pointed at the tawny owl next to Hedwig who had gone uncharacistically quiet.  
  
Dobby mournfully looked over at Hedwig who appeared as if she couldn't give a toss if the house-elf had to be taken away from her. The house-elf turned up his nose and sidled over to the boy just as Uncle Vernon grumbled,  
  
"Boy, I want them cleaned up by supper time."  
  
"But, Uncle Vernon. . ." Harry took a deep breath, "I was going into Surrey station to up some new batteries and surely Dudley could do this instead."  
  
The huge man went purple in the face and hissed,  
  
"Don't lie, boy! You'll see your FRIENDS after you finish your chores. Now get to it - and before dinner mind. Dudley is studying and will need that owl later."  
  
Harry fought the urge to snort, but instead muttered glumly,  
  
"Come on you two."  
  
Dobby noted the tawny owl's eyes narrowing as it followed at a hobbling sort of hover with the soft wiring stretched across its legs. Harry looked back once to see if they were coming and resumed his slump back to the house in a state of despair. Dobby almost felt for him, really. A minute later, the tawny began screeching loudly, hopping in a circle.  
  
Startled, Harry looked over his shoulder then hurried back. Disgruntled, the boy held the struggling owl out at arm's length,  
  
"Uncle Vernon! Look, the owl won't do."  
  
Mr Dursley purpled as he looked down at the pair of them; it was difficult to tell which he despised more - Harry or the owl. He looked angrily at the Goblins who immediately tried to assure some kind of guarantee on it. The huge man's hand twitched on the shot gun he carried under his arm. The Goblins nervously raised their pickaxes up just a notch.  
  
Dobby looked over at Hedwig, suddenly getting an idea. He reached up and tugged Harry on the trousers,  
  
"Dobby would like to point out a different owl, master. Hedwig there is is good condition, Dobby promises."  
  
"Uncle Vernon!" Harry called, biting his lip, "How about that one?"  
  
Vernon studied Hedwig through narrow eyes, then nodded, resuming the bargaining with the Goblins. One came and secreted the tawny owl away. Harry shook his head miserably and led the pair towards the house.  
  
"Hedwig better not forget this," Dobby warned the owl. Hedwig hooted back indifferently.  
  
The door on the house opeend up to a long hall, dipping down slightly. Harry took them down past a room where computer game sounds could be heard, mostly consisting of explosions. The small room they came to was obviously Harry's room. The boy shut Hedwig into a cage, looking decidedly sorry for the animal and carried Dobby over to a tub of cold water in the corner.  
  
"Behave yourselves," Harry cautioned them, "I've got work of my own to do."  
  
However, he dropped himself into a chair and ran his hand over a snapped off real spoiler from a racing car he had cobbled together. The car had met its demise against a thick patch of trees after skidding too far on a muddy patch of racing track. Suddenly, he hurled it away, declaring,  
  
"It just isn't fair! Cedric is right - I'll never get out of here. He's out there gaining everyone's freedom while I'm trapped here."  
  
Harry shot the owl and house-elf a seething glare as if daring them to challenge him. Only the house-elf had anything to say and it wasn't in debate.  
  
"Is there anything Dobby might do?" The servant offered helpfully.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"I doubt it, unles you can speed up the harvest or teleport me away to London."  
  
"Ah, Dobby thinks that complicates things," Dobby grinned at him, "Dobby was wondering, master, where we were."  
  
The teen glanced at him, then relaxed, obviously trusting the small creature,  
  
"If there's a bright part of this world, you're in the area farthest from."  
  
"Yes, master, sir."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, agitated,  
  
"It's just Harry. And you're in Little Whinging, Surrey, Sussex."  
  
"Dobby thanks Harry. Dobby is a house-elf and that's Hedwig, Dobby's companion."  
  
Hedwig hooted softly, something she didn't normally do around the house- elf. Harry inspected the owl carefully and frowned, reaching a hand into the cage to bring her talons closer for his viewing. He brought out a file and shaved away at the damaged ones.  
  
"Looks like you've seen some sort of action," He commented dryly.  
  
"Indeed, master - Dobby means, Harry," The house-elf supplied, "Dobby is amazed that we are still alive, what with the Order and all."  
  
Harry looked at him suddenly, an excited smile spreading on his face, demanding,  
  
"You know about the Order rebelling against the Dark Mark?"  
  
Hedwig gave Dobby a reproachful glare, reprimanding him with a string of hoots. Dobby admitted slowly,  
  
"Dobby came to be in Harry's service by that means."  
  
"Have you - have you been in many battles? What do you do in the Order?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
Dobby pondered this for a moment, then shrugged,  
  
"Dobby recalls several battles, but Hedwig and Dobby have had no place in them, being lowly placed."  
  
Harry seemed disappointed, but hid this well and continued to file away at the talons. He rocked back on his heels for a moment, eye brows raised. Through the bars he could see a carefully packaged mini disk settled in a bundle of paper within Hedwig's other claws.  
  
"That's interesting," Harry muttered, reaching in to grab it, "Were you on a transport or was it - "  
  
He retracted the mini disk much to Hedwig's anger and snapped it into the battered computer console on his makeshift desk. Immediately after double clicking on it, a shaking picture shot up on the screen. It was a girl his own age, with something similar to fear in her eyes. Harry quickly turned up the volume on his speakers.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," She implored shakily, "Help me. Albus Dumbledore, you're my only remaining hope."  
  
Suddenly, static blasted through the speakers. Harry swore and turned the volume down. The image bounced back into a repeat mode. He gazed at it, then directed his words over to the pair,  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
Hedwig twittered, sounding clueless. Dobby kicked the cage irritably,  
  
"What is what! Hedwig was asked a question."  
  
The girl's eyes gazed down at the three of them intently, continually twirling a strand of hair, continually looking worried. Hedwig let off a string of rapid denial or explanation - Harry couldn't tell which. Dobby rolled his eyes and bowed respectively to Harry,  
  
"Hedwig insists it is nothing, Harry master. Dobby hears it is an old recording with no meaning. Hedwig thinks we should pay it no mind."  
  
This, of course, was impossible to tell Harry as he was captivated. He murmured out loud,  
  
"Who is she? She's not too bad looking."  
  
"Dobby doesn't know," The house-elf informed mournfully, "Dobby thinks she was a passenger of great importance."  
  
Harry almost completely ignored this and turned to the owl,  
  
"Is there any more of this? It's incomplete."  
  
Hedwig glared beadily at the boy, hautily sticking her beak up. Dobby gave the cage another kick,  
  
"Hedwig can trust Harry. Harry is master now."  
  
The owl looked thoughtful, then clicked her beak rudely. Shortly afterwards, she emitted some various screeches to which Dobby looekd extremely annoyed. Dobby bowed again to Harry,  
  
"Hedwig says she is the porperty of Albus Dumbledore, a resident of these parts. Private message only for Albus Dumbeldore. Dobby does not recall this name, but Hedwig is known to be aggravating at times."  
  
Dobby was regretful, but Harry sat back on his rear, thoughtful, muttering,  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. . ." he brightened, "Say! I wonder if he could be referring to old Ben Dumbledore."  
  
AN: I know! I know! Couldn't find a better name.  
  
"Begging Harry's pardon," Dobby said abruptly, confused, "Harry knows of such a person?"  
  
Harry hesitated,  
  
"Not exactly. I don't know any Albus's but old Ben lives somewhere near Eddenel Lake, an old hermit. Uncle Vernon runs him off with a warning shot if ever he approaches. . .I wonder who she is," Harry mused, "She must be important; it soudns like she needs help. We ought to hear the rest of the message."  
  
The teen moved the mouse nearer to the keyboard as he clicked the play button again but Hedwig twittered angrily. Dobby translated rapidly,  
  
"Hedwig suggests that if an override password was typed in, it might play the message. . .master!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah," Harry abandoned the mouse, "I guess I could bypass this. What's the password?"  
  
Hedwig would only comply if the cage was unlocked. Harry agreed hesitantly that she couldn't axactly go anywhere. The owl twittered and Dobby squeaked, "Unicorn horn."  
  
The computer winked off suddenly.  
  
"Hey!" Harry cried, "Where'd she go? Play back the message you dumb computer!"  
  
The owl smugly hooted. Harry made for the owl angrily, but the sharp voice of his Aunt thundered down the halls,  
  
"Boy! Make the dinner!"  
  
Harry sighed, ejected the mini disk and threw it onto his desk,  
  
"I'll deal with you later, Hedwig. Keep an eye on her, Dobby."  
  
Once the teen had gone, the owl hooted plaintively. Dobby looked down at her crossly.  
  
"No," He responded, "Dobby doesn't think Harry likes Hedwig at all. No, Dobby doesn't like Hedwig either."  
  
~~~  
  
Whoa! That was loooong! By the way, even though Uncle Vernon hates all things magical he just has to deal with them or he'll answer to me.  
  
May your wands be with you! 


End file.
